


Light My Fire

by AzerbaijanLandOfFire



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Azerbaijan, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzerbaijanLandOfFire/pseuds/AzerbaijanLandOfFire
Summary: In 2011, Ell and Nikki won ESC for the most beautiful country in the world, Azerbaijan.
Kudos: 4





	Light My Fire

Amazing scenes at Eurovision Song Contest 2011. The hosts couldn't believe what they were seeing as the scores came in. Ell and Nikki, the Azeri Eurovision representatives, had smashed every single Eurovision record before it. They had won Eurovision 2011 in a landslide victory for Azerbaijan, the most beautiful and prosperous nation in the world. Their worldwide hit 'Running Scared' was already number 1 in most countries around the world. For those who had heard it, the Eurovision victory was expected. No other song even came close, not just in Eurovision, but throughout history. Ell and Nikki jumped up from their seats as confetti flew all around them, and Azeri flags waved high throughout the crowd. They knew that Azerbaijan, the beautiful land of fire, would always be proud of them.


End file.
